Planteam Part 2: New day, new recruits
Note: 'This is made by Bolt-Weed. If you have anything to ask, leave a message on his message wall. Also, bold text is an action or something that's happening. Italics are area changes. Characters Returning Soul (Laser Bean, male) 18 years old (Now has a red cape on) Aure (Twin Sunflower, female) 15 years old (Has pink sunglasses) (Whatever you are) 15 years old Zomboss (Zomboss) ???? years old (Has a cog top hat) New Chica (Zombie Chicken, female) 8 years old (Has a yellow baseball cap on) Bowe (Puff-Shroom, male) 5 years old (Has a devil headband) Bon (Four leaf Blover, male) 17 years old (Has a green fedora on his top leaf) Sapelle (Sap-fling, female) 14 years old (Has a red bow on her throwing arm) Techite (Bug Bot Imp, male) 10 years old (Has a blue bug bot instead of yellow) The story It's been 4 months since your search, and you've found some new recruits. But. Do you, Aure and Soul accept them onto the team? Aure: Who's first? Sapelle: If you please. '*adjusts her bow* Soul: Name? Sapelle: Sapelle. Soul: Why should we recruit you? Sapelle: I can jam sap into Zomboss' machine. Why? To stun it an- : *shrug* Sorry to interrupt, it's not just Zomboss. Sapelle: How? Soul: He's right. He's making a huge evil army as we speak. We need all the help we can get. Sapella: Then count me in! Chica, Bowe, Bon and Techite: Us too! : What do you think guys? Aure: Soul? *looks at Soul* Soul: Yes. Welcome to the team. A big crash is heard to the west. Chica: What was that? Sapelle: Z-Z-Zomboss? Soul: Let's go guys! *runs to the sound* Aure: *follows Soul* Everyone else follows, and they find Zomboss. Zomboss: Ah, we meet again! And I see you have some new morons! Sapelle: We'll see who's the moron in a moment, Zomoron! Zomboss: Ah, a cocky one! You'll be soon seeing the death of all the others, lassie! Sapelle: E-excuse me? Zomboss: Ha! Knew it! Bon: Pardon me.' *tips his fedora, blows wind at Zomboss*' Zomboss is knocked back a bit, nearly falling out of the Zombot. Zomboss: Ah, a powerful sir! This will be fun! Bon: We'll see what's fun when we see you crying. *smile* Zomboss: Shut u- *hit by a spore laser* Bon: Huh? *turns around, spotting Bowe* Bowe? Bowe: Yeah! I want a piece of this moron! Zomboss: I can already see an odd DEATH out! It's pathetic that a MUSHROOM would attack a machine! Bowe: I've done it before to your stupid dragon monster! Zomboss: I'm surprised you remember that, but no matter! Wait, what's that white thing? Is i- *hit by an egg* Chica is on top of Zomboss, headbutts him, but gets launched. Bon: *looks up to Techite* Bot deploy! Techite: Aye aye! *drops from the sky, straight into the Zombot's control pod* Zomboss: The heck are you? *hit* Techite: An IMP with a DIFFERENCE! *uppercuts Zomboss* Zomboss is hit by the uppercut, and the whole Zombot is knocked back, shaking. All: Let's go! Bowe: Yes sir! *shoots spores* Sapelle: Sap-rise to the silly! *throws sap into the Zombot* Techite: Part 2 commencing! *attacks Zomboss* Aure: Firing! *shoots two sunbeams at the Zombot* Soul: Yeah! *shoots lasers at Zomboss* : Okay! Firing! *launches drones which drop cherry strikes* Chica: I'M NO NORMAL CHICKEN! *tosses an egg at Zomboss* Bon: The final 'blow'! *spins all four leaves, firing tons of wind at the Zombot* Zomboss and the Zombot are hit a lot, and topple over in damage. Zomboss: Curses! Your new recruits are quite the stabbers! I shall get more revenge with your brains! *warps* Zombot:' *vanishes too*' Techite is falling, as he was in the Zombot, but now it's gone, he fall out and hits the ground. Bon: Techite! Techite: This isn't good! *the bug bot is malfunctioning* Bon: I can help!' *picks up the bug bot, fixes the wires*' Techite: Thanks Bon! *smiles* Soul: *laugh* Now Zomboss will have to find more brain munchers! Aure: Agreed! Soul: ? : Yes. I'm fine, what's next? Sapelle: I say a break. Agreed? I can make us pancakes! Soul: Pancakes? I'm in. Everyone except Sapelle: Us too! Sapelle: I'll get to it! *dashes off* : Sapelle's quite the active lassie. Bon: Funny you noticed now, . Soul: Let's go eat those pancakes! Everyone: Yeah! Later, everyone had finished the pancakes, but all of a sudden, Zomboss returns with his Zombot! Zomboss: We meet again, you moroni- *hit by Techite* Sapelle: T-Techite! Techite: IF I GO DOWN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOO! Bug bot: SELF DESTRUCT MODE ACTIVATED. DETONATING... Zomboss: This is a spot of bother!' *grabs Techite out of the Bug Bot, kicks the Bug Bot towards the others as it explodes*' Everyone is hit, Techite is then captured, and dropped into a metal-like vine cage. : Let him go right now! Zomboss: *evil laugh* NEVER! *captures Sapelle and too* Sapelle: Get off me you creep! : Why are you doing this? Zomboss: Nothing too bad! I'm going to use you three in some experiments... *evil laugh* Bon: I like your fighting spirit, Zomboring. Zomboss: HOW DARE YOU! Everyone gasps, as a dark-ish green aura is surrounding Bon. Techite: Bon? Bowe: B-B-bon? Y-you okay? *slapped away by Bon* Bon: Stay back. It's my revenge time...*rage shout, transforming* Bon's appearance slightly changes. His leaves go red, eyes blue and his fedora is now green with a yellow strip. Bon: Are you ready to die? Zomboss: Over my dead body! Bon: If you wish! *blows wind from all four leaves, making a tornado, blowing Zomboss away, cages too* Everyone: Bon... That's incredible. Bon changes to normal, fainted. Meanwhile at the Zomboss Lab... Sapelle: *struggling to get out* 'Grrrrrr! This is strong! Zomboss: What would you expect from metal, you silly plant? Techite: '*getting grabbed by Zomboss* 'Get off me! Zomboss: YOU are first! '*tosses Techite onto a pad* Techite: What in the world? Zomboss: DIE! *activates the pad, which is burning Techite* Techite: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *whipsering: I'm sorry Bon... Everyone.... I'm done for...* Techite suddenly turns into ashes, only leaving his blue bug bot behind. ' : That's... Insane! Zomboss: None of your friends will save you now, morons! '*crazy laughter* THE END. Category:Bolt-Weed's fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Planteam